With the development of video technologies, people are in pursuit of higher video resolution and larger screens; a telepresence conference system is a most typical application. In the prior art, a plurality of 1920×1080 monitors is spliced to form a larger monitor, or a plurality of projectors is used to implement a large high-resolution seamless screen using an integration technology. Likewise, this application also requires ultra-high resolution cameras; in the prior art, a plurality of cameras is used to perform image splicing, to provide an ultra-high resolution video source.
After analyzing the prior art, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following disadvantage.
In the prior art, generally a plurality of high-definition cameras is placed at specific angles, and a large ultra-high resolution image is formed by splicing images obtained by the high-definition cameras. When the images obtained by the plurality of high-definition cameras are directly used to perform the splicing, because optical centers of the cameras do not coincide with each other, only scenes at a specific distance can be spliced seamlessly, some images may be missing at a joint for a scene that is nearer than the distance, and some images may be repeated at a joint for a scene that is farther than the distance, so the images at the joints are unclear and have low resolution.